When Lightning Strikes
by that'sjustthewinchesterway
Summary: You lose the ones you love. The past is meaningless. The future is out of reach. Family are strangers. It leaves you nothing.


**A/N: I should put warnings, but I think that would ruin the fun. At least I didn't leave you to rot completely. I wouldn't suggest anyone who is under 16 to read this, but you have free will. I hope you enjoy it and tell me if it sucks or not. Any kind of critiquing is fine by me.**

**Characters: Dean/Castiel Sam/Lucifer**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Rating:M**

**Alive & Dreaming or Dead &Remembering **

**As much as John wished he couldn't remember he still did. He hoped, prayed, and would "drink" the pain away.**

**Though he couldn't escape the thoughts that were branded in his memory.**

**He stared at the small black box in his hand. He stroked it gingerly before he opened the lid reluctantly. He let out a painful sigh as he gazed over Mary's wedding ring. It was as if it was just yesterday he got on one knee and asked for her hand in marriage. A chuckle followed by a few tears escaped his eyes, as he reminisced the good times. Then the horror movie began to replay.**

**John was working late with his partners, Bobby and Rufus. They've been working on a case for the past three months and were about to close in on it. When John's phone rang. **

**" It's Mary, I got to take this." **

**Bobby nodded and continued working. **

**"Dad?!" **

**The voice from the phone said. "Dean?!"**

**John exclaimed. **

**"What are you doing up this late?" **

**"A man is in the house!. He's trying to hurt us, he's hurting mommy!"**

**"Get Sam and hide now! I'll be there!"**

**He hung up the phone.**

**"What's going on?" **

**Bobby asked. **

**"Family's in trouble I gotta go."**

**"We're coming with you" **

**John flew through traffic making it home within minutes. He burst through the front door and heard screaming . **

**"Mary!" **

**John raced upstairs and kicked down the door. **

**"Get off of her!"**

**He shouted and threw him against the wall. He made an escape through the window. **

**"Damn!"**

**Bobby cursed. **

**John knelt down to Mary and caressed her cheek. He noticed the gash on her stomach.**

**"Can you move?"**

**She shook her head.**

**"Your gonna be okay."**

**He reassured, Rufus already called an ambulance."**

**He looked at him for reassurance , Rufus nodded. John then turned his attention to Dean, who was hiding under the corner of the bed covering Sam, with a blanket. **

**"Are you guys okay?"**

**John asked, as he checked them for cuts, bruises, or marks. They were clear.**

**Once John heard the siren, he picked up Sam and Dean. **

**"The medics are here, I'm going to take them downstairs, Bobby's going to stay here with you."**

**Outside they watched as Mary was loaded on the gurney, into the ambulance. Dean looked up at his father. **

**"Is mommy going to be okay?"**

**"She's going to be fine."**

**Is what John wished he could've said.**

**"Sorry for loss," was the broken record, John heard by those who empathized Mary's death. **

**For John, it took on a whole new meaning. He lost the women of his dreams-the women of his children.**

**"Sorry for your loss" meant "Sorry your wife's dead, because you didn't protect her." He had let down Mary, his kids, everyone. **

**The worst part of it was having to explain to Dean, why mommy wasn't coming home to tuck him in. Dean didn't take it well. After wiping away his tears he sat on the bench inside with his little brother, Sam. Now he realized why people were sad and crying. He new that mommy really wasn't coming back.**

**Suddenly, there was a thud Thad came from under Dean, that made him jump. He looked underneath the bench. It was a little boy, around his age.**

**"What are you doing?" **

**Dean asked.**

**He poked his head from under the bench.**

**"Shh..." **

**He sounded, placing his index finger over his mouth.**

**"I'm hiding." **

**The boy whispered.**

**"From what?" **

**Dean looked around cautiously.**

**"I'm playing hide and seek with my brother, Gabriel."**

**He explained, putting his head under the bench.**

**"Ha! I found you Cassie!"**

**Gabriel sang, crawling under the bench as well to tag him.**

**Castiel James Novak and Gabriel Tristen Novak!" The voice boomed. **

**"Uh-oh." They said in unison and quickly got onto their feet. Their father was the pastor of the church. Along beside him were his two sons. On the right was Michael, the eldest son, who seemed to share the stern demeaning gaze as their father, as well as his ebony hair. On the left was Lucifer, the second oldest son. Unlike his father and Michael, was more intrigued on the soft cries that came from the carriage. Then there was Anna, the third oldest and the only daughter the Novaks had. She stood next to her mother.**

**After Castiel and Gabriel were lectured by their father on how to properly behave in church, the Novak children were escorted by their mother into the room, where the service was being held. Father Novak, went out to the front to speak with John Winchester. **

**Meanwhile, Dean was trying to silence Sam's cries, but nothing seemed to work and to make matters worse he couldn't find the bottle.**

**"Sounds like it's hungry." **

**Lucifer said, staring at Sam adhesively. He reached into his jacket pocket and placed the bottle in Sam's mouth and the crying stopped. Dean wanted to thank him, but Lucifer had already gone.**

**The eulogy was given by John, who managed to keep it together. Maybe the talk he had with Father Novak helped him.**

**Later at John's house after putting Sam and Dean to bed. He had a couple of beers with Bobby.**

**"Liked what you said back there, John." **

**"Doesn't matter, it ain't gonna bring Mary back."**

**"John-"**

**"I know what you're going to say, don't."**

**John chugged is beer.**

**"I swear I'm going to get that bastard if that's the last thing I do."**

**~Because that's just the Winchester way~**


End file.
